


Adalah (Ser Justo)

by Aledono



Series: Logos [11]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Prequel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera parte de la historia de Khalil, un Santo de Atena que se convertiría en un buen amigo de Ewan de Escorpio, maestro de Milo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adalah (Ser Justo)

El día en el que descubrió que la vida no era justa, Khalil corría.

El pecho le ardía mientras avanzaba por las grises calles del barrio de Shuafat. Iba descalzo y los trozos de piedras sueltas se clavaban en sus talones pero el dolor no le detuvo: estaba acostumbrado a él.

No tardó en llegar al lado oeste de Jerusalén. Sus pies dejaron de pisar sobre suelo de tierra y comenzaron a hacerlo sobre aceras lisas y tibias. Llegó al mercado en donde trabajaba su padre. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡Khalil!- El hombre lo reconoció y sin dudarlo cruzó el mostrador, pasando de largo a la mujer que estaba a punto de comprarle un poco de trigo. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡La casa! ¡Tiran la casa!

Su padre tardó varios segundos en entender lo que sucedía. Cuando lo hizo, le pidió a sus compañeros que cuidaran el puesto y siguió a su hijo de regreso a Shuafat.

Ellos vivían en una destartalada casa blanca. Llegaron ahí como refugiados hacía muchos años y fue en ese derruido edificio que pudieron encontrar nuevamente un hogar. No tenían agua ni electricidad pero eso era lo que menos les importaba. Tenían cuatro paredes que les protegían del viento y un firme techo que los cubría de la lluvia.

Cuando Khalil y su padre llegaron, una de las paredes del edificio estaba a punto de colapsar.

Aquella mañana, tan solo unos minutos después de que los hombres salieran a trabajar, un equipo de demolición llegó al barrio. Mostraron unos papeles a los habitantes y les explicaron que todas las casas de la calle eran construcciones ilegales y que era su deber demolerlas.

Les dieron tiempo suficiente para recoger sus pertenencias y salir de la zona de peligro.

Esa no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Apenas hacía un par de meses unos vecinos llegaron a su casa pidiendo refugio por una noche, antes de que decidieran armar su campamento sobre los escombros de su antiguo hogar.

El gobierno les advirtió que eso pasaría. Sus puertas amanecían todos los días con órdenes de desalojo pero las fechas de la supuesta demolición cambiaban tanto que a lo largo de los meses comenzaron a ignorarlas.

El hecho de que las premoniciones finalmente se cumplieran parecía imposible.

Casi risible.

Khalil miró a su padre, esperando que su sola presencia hiciera una diferencia. Confió en la fortaleza de sus amplios hombros y de sus severos ojos oscuros. Esperó que alzara la voz y detuviera a los hombres que con tanta tranquilidad destruían todo lo que les pertenecía. Esperó por varios minutos pero ni una sola palabra salió de los labios de su padre. Cuando la primera pared quedó hecha añicos, Khalil no pudo contener más su desesperación.

-¡Que paren! ¡Diles que paren!

Su padre le miró con condescendencia y negó con la cabeza.

-No creí que fuese tan tarde. Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no haces nada?!- Recriminó. De reojo vio a sus dos hermanos desviar la mirada, sorprendidos de que se atreviera a alzarle la voz a su padre. -¡Haz algo!

-Esa no era nuestra casa.- Su madre se vio forzada a tranquilizarlo. Se hincó frente a él y sujetó su cabeza entre sus delgadas manos. Khalil se perdió entre sus grandes y hermosos ojos. -Sólo llegamos aquí una noche, ¿recuerdas? Estaba deshabitada y nosotros entramos.

Khalil no recordaba. Era demasiado pequeño cuando llegaron a Shuafat. Sus primeros recuerdos yacían en el montón de rocas y acero frente a ellos. ¿Cómo se atrevía su madre a decirle que ese no era su hogar? ¿No fue ahí en donde vivió por cuatro años? ¿Donde nació su hermano menor?

¿No era aquel lugar lo único que él conocía?

Con un fuerte movimiento se separó de su madre. Dio un paso hacia atrás y tropezó, cayendo de espaldas al suelo de tierra.

Su madre entrecerró los ojos, señal clara de su desaprobación y se incorporó, dirigiéndose a su marido.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo. Tú puedes volver a trabajar.

El hombre rechazó la oferta, alegando que tendrían que conseguir refugio antes de que anocheciera pero su mujer insistió.

Después de varios minutos de discusión, el padre de Khalil cedió y caminó de regreso hacia el mercado.

Aquel comportamiento irritó aún más al niño. Miró a su alrededor y confirmó que el resto de las familias tenían un aire más de renuencia que de tristeza. Buscó nuevamente a su madre pero ella ya no le prestaba atención. Conversaba con otras mujeres sobre dónde podrían preparar la comida.

Un extraño calor comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Khalil. El viento sopló y el polvo alzó una espesa niebla frente a él. El techo del edificio colapsó por su propio peso, deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo.

El niño espetó un fuerte grito de enojo.

Su hermano mayor tornó su atención a él y sonrió con tristeza. Le tomó de la mano y lo alejó de la demolición, buscando el pozo de agua para poder lavarle la gruesa capa de tierra que se había formado en la planta de sus pies.

-Estaremos bien.- Comenzó a derramar el frío líquido sobre sus extremidades, retirando con poca gentileza las piedritas clavadas en su talón. -No es la primera vez que nos pasa, ¿o sí? Lo que importa es que padre aún tiene trabajo y pronto acabaré con la escuela y podré ayudarle. Entonces las cosas mejorarán.

El menor negó fuertemente con la cabeza, sintiendo que algo extraño en su cuerpo luchaba por escapar y temiendo lo que ocurriría de permitírselo.

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡No hicimos nada malo! ¡No es justo!

Su hermano lo sujetó de los tobillos, obligándolo a quedarse quieto y mirándolo con reproche.

-Allāh no es injusto con nadie.

Ante la respuesta, Khalil pateó a su hermano con toda su fuerza y se sorprendió al ver que ésta fue suficiente para hacerlo tropezar y lanzarlo en contra de la pared del pozo.

-¡Allāh no nos ayudó hoy! ¡Tampoco padre!

De no ser por la contusión que recibió en la espalda, el joven le hubiera dado un buen bofetón para reprenderlo por semejante ofensa. Tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para incorporarse, sujetándose al borde del pozo.

-Allāh es Allāh.- Murmuró. -Y el Último Día hará justicia.

Khalil miró a su hermano en silencio, apenas creyendo que lo único que podía hacer era esperar el Día del Juicio. La verdadera justicia no podía esperar. ¡No debía hacerlo!

Pero Khalil supo que decir más sería una blasfemia así que calló y permitió que su hermano terminara de lavar sus pies.

Ese día aprendió que la vida no era justa y que no podía esperar que Allāh hiciera algo al respecto. Aceptó el descubrimiento sólo porque sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Cuando cayó la noche, el extraño calor de su cuerpo había desaparecido. Por varios días el niño no volvió a pensar en él.

* * *

Poco después la calma regreso al barrio de Shuafat. Algunas personas decidieron probar suerte en la vieja zona de Jerusalén pero la mayoría eligió quedarse. La ubicación de Shuafat era aventajada frente a cualquier otra de los barrios pobres. Estaban cerca de la zona acomodada de la ciudad y todos los hombres tenían empleo. Pocos creyeron que valía la pena arriesgarlo todo sólo para tener un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Pronto, Khalil aprendió que no era el único furioso por lo que había acontecido. Muchos de los hombres, sobre todo los mayores, insistían que todo era culpa de los otros. De no ser por ellos ya hubieran construido una nueva ciudad sobre las ruinas de Shuafat. De no ser por ellos la ciudad sagrada estaría de nuevo en sus manos.

El niño halló consuelo en aquellas palabras. Todo le resultó más fácil sabiendo que había alguien a quién culpar y exigirle retribución; y una noche, durante la cena, su padre escuchó de sus labios un comentario negativo sobre aquellos. Sobre los judíos.

-Ahora resulta que los odias. Has dejado de escuchar a tu padre y prestas atención a necios que infunden un odio que ellos mismos no pueden controlar. El odio nubla la mente y hace que surja más odio. No ganarás nada con ese tipo de sentimientos. En cambio, pueden hacerte perderlo todo.

Khalil pretendió prestar atención a sus consejos pero los desechó inmediatamente. Ante sus ojos ya lo había perdido todo. Un poco más no haría la diferencia.

Esa noche, el calor en su pecho regresó.

* * *

-¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu padre?

La recomendación no fue tanto una sugerencia como una orden. Su madre estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de calmar a su hijo menor de un berrinche. Era otoño y los árboles de granadas finalmente ofrecían sus frutos. El niño aprendió de Khalil a treparse a los árboles para tomar las granadas más grandes y el día anterior se había atragantado comiendo todas las frutas que su estómago le permitió.

Ahora pagaba su imprudencia con un fuerte dolor de estómago.

Khalil estaba aburrido y observaba a su madre atender al muchacho pero su constante presencia irritó a la estresada mujer. Finalmente, ésta le pidió que se retirara.

El niño no tuvo problemas en obedecer. Supuso que habría cosas más interesantes que hacer en la ciudad. Una vez más, olvidó ponerse los zapatos antes de salir.

Caminó sin prisas hasta el mercado pero poco antes de llegar vio a un grupo de niños bloqueando el paso de la empedrada y angosta calle. Khalil no les prestó demasiada atención. Aprovechó que su tamaño era menor e intentó escabullirse entre ellos pero no contó con que los otros también buscaban algo en qué entretenerse.

-Un cerdito se ha escapado del chiquero.

Comentó uno, sujetando a Khalil del brazo, sacudiéndolo y lanzándolo al interior del círculo que formó con sus cuatro amigos.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Sus pies!- Uno de ellos señaló el grisáceo tono de sus talones. El menor giró la cabeza e intentó encontrar una salida que le permitiera seguir con su camino.

-Ensucias tierra santa con tus pies.- Continuó el que habló primero. El mayor. -Realmente eres un cerdo.

Los otros chicos desencadenaron una cruel risa y entonces Khalil se percató de que ellos no eran judíos. Sus cejas eran gruesas y sus narices largas pero angostas. Sus insultos no venían en una lengua extraña sino de la propia y sus ropas eran igual a las suyas, sólo que nuevas y limpias.

Ellos también eran hijos de Allāh.

¡Había pasado semanas odiando a la gente equivocada! Su madre tenía razón. Los israelitas sólo protegían el terreno que les pertenecía pero, ¿ellos? ¿Acaso ellos no le oraban al mismo Dios y leían el mismo Libro? ¿Entonces por qué se burlaban de él?

¿Por qué ellos, con sus estómagos llenos y sus zapatos nuevos no les ofrecieron ayuda cuando sus hogares desaparecieron?

Y fue entonces que supo qué hacer con el calor que lo atosigaba desde hacía varias noches.

-¿Qué pasa?- Uno de ellos se le acercó, amenazante. -¿Te has tragado tu propia lengua?

El primer golpe fue el más difícil.

Sus nudillos le dolieron y su corazón dio un brinco al notar que se mancharon de sangre. Le dio al muchacho justo en la nariz y ésta comenzó a sangrar. Mientras su compañero se perdía entre las calles clamando por su madre, el resto cerró el círculo a su alrededor.

Y Khalil sonrió.

Había descubierto lo que pasaba cuando dejaba escapar de su cuerpo la inusual energía.

El segundo golpe fue tan fácil que fue seguido de muchos otros. En realidad no estaba seguro de qué era lo que hacía. Sus puñetazos se confundían con los que él mismo recibía y no tardó en darse cuenta de que la sangre que cubría su rostro no era sólo de sus contrincantes.

Pero él sonreía porque sentía la fuerza salir de su cuerpo y que toda su frustración se disipaba, casi como si hubiera nacido para eso.

Uno a uno los muchachos fueron escapando. Khalil no sólo descubrió su propia fuerza sino que aprovechó la agilidad de la que siempre se jactó. Lo atraparon varias veces, sujetando sus brazos o su cabeza pero él siempre escapaba y cuando lo hacía lanzaba más golpes al azar hasta que alguno de ellos daba en el blanco.

Cuando sólo quedó uno, el mayor, Khalil se lanzó sobre él y lo controló con su poco peso. El muchacho, aturdido, no pudo protegerse de la oleada de golpes que siguieron y después de algunos segundos ni siquiera estuvo consciente para sufrirlos.

Pero Khalil siguió golpeando porque se sentía bien y porque la sangre que brotaba de sus labios y nariz era tibia y limpia.

El niño hubiera seguido el ataque por horas pero un fuerte brazo lo sujetó de su ropa y lo alzó un par de metros al aire. Khalil gritó y pataleó, intentando escapar del agarre pero fue imposible. Su contrincante le pareció a kilómetros de distancia y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron lo suficiente para encontrarlo se vio obligado a detener sus movimientos.

Varias voces murmuraron a sus espaldas. Una decena de personas rodeaba a su víctima (Khalil se preguntó desde hacía cuánto que estaban ahí) y el gigante que lo había alzado le miró de tal forma que le provocó escalofríos.

El gigante dijo algo pero Khalil no pudo entenderlo.

-Está muerto…- La palabra fue repetida en varias ocasiones, muchas de ellas en otro idioma. El mismo con el que hablaba el gigante.

Y entonces el hombre lo sujetó entre sus brazos y lo sacó de ahí. Khalil no tuvo tiempo de protestar. Las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaron a dolerle y las palabras se adormecieron en su garganta.

El gigante murmuró algo mientras corría por las calles de Jerusalén. Antes de que salieran de la ciudad, Khalil dejó de escuchar.

* * *

Llegaron a un campamento antes de que anocheciera y sus heridas fueron atendidas por unas toscas manos. Entre sueños y vigilia pudo reconocer a otros dos muchachos como de su edad pero si le dijeron algo no pudo escucharlos.

Para el tercer día pudo incorporarse en la cama y observar a su alrededor.

El gigante seguía ahí y su mirada ya no era tan temible como antes. Khalil descubrió que los ojos del monstruo eran grandes, oscuros y profundos. Hermosos; casi tanto como los de su madre.

¿Ella?

Sabía que no volvería a verla. Tampoco a su padre ni a sus hermanos.

No estaba seguro de en dónde estaba pero suponía que era lejos de Shuafat. El gigante, sus dos compañeros de cuarto y los hombres que a veces alcanzaba a escuchar a través de la ventana abierta hablaban en un idioma totalmente diferente al que conocía.

A veces escuchaba palabras familiares del gigante. Reconocía algunos sonidos hebreos pero ni con uno ni con mil pudo armar una oración coherente. Así pues, todas las preguntas del gigante se quedaron sin respuesta.

Khalil se sentía solo y triste pero dio gracias a su Dios por mantenerlo con vida.

De haber permanecido en Jerusalén la historia hubiera sido muy diferente.

* * *

Al árabe le costó varios meses acostumbrarse al nuevo idioma. Finalmente entendió que se encontraba en un país llamado Grecia (no tan lejos de casa como creía), en un lugar sagrado al que llamaban Santuario.

Le hablaron de una diosa de ojos grises y Khalil se extrañó de que un hombre tan poderoso como Jothan (ése era el nombre del gigante) fuese esclavo de una delicada mujer.

Supo que en ese lugar aprendería a controlar su cosmo, ese misterioso calor que fluía por su cuerpo, y que si sobrevivía podría convertirse en un Santo de Atena.

Y cuando preguntó lo que era un Santo, Jothan sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Son soldados que luchan por proteger a la Diosa y al mundo. Buscamos la justicia ante todo y por ella vivimos y morimos.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Khalil decidiera convertirse en uno de ellos. El entrenamiento era arduo y la comida extraña. El agua sabía diferente y el aire le olía a sal. Rara vez sabía qué hora era por lo que poco a poco dejó de alzar sus oraciones a Allāh. Había noches en las que el dolor de su cuerpo era tal que no podía darse el lujo de llorar por sus padres.

Nunca le habló a Jothan sobre ellos. Éste supuso que era huérfano y él no se tomó la molestia de desmentirlo. Khalil sabía que su lugar estaba en el Santuario y que si regresaba sólo sería una molestia para sus padres.

Después de todo, él cargaba con la muerte de un inocente.

Fue cuando aceptó esto que comprendió las palabras de su padre. El odio lo cegó y por él mató a un joven cuyo único pecado fue hacerlo enojar. Se prometió a sí mismo que el rencor no volvería a nublar su mente ni sus ojos.

A veces, mientras sus compañeros dormían, salía de su cama de paja y dirigía su rostro hacia la alquibla.

Era entonces que alzaba sus oraciones a Allāh, pidiéndole que llevara a sus padres la noticia de que se encontraba sano y salvo. Se disculpaba por romper el ayuno y por no rezar todo lo que debía. Pedía perdón una y otra vez por asesinar a ese muchacho. Le juraba lealtad sobre Atena pues sabía que ella sólo era uno de sus muchos ángeles y que a fin de cuentas, al servirle, también le servía a Él.

Le encomendaba su vida y le pedía fuerzas porque sabía que el camino del odio era el más fácil de seguir y porque el poder que apenas comenzaba a vislumbrar era peligroso.

Y, finalmente, le prometía que haría justicia en su Nombre.

 _-¡Oh, vosotros que habéis llegado a creer! Sed firmes en vuestra lealtad a Allāh,_  
dando testimonio de la verdad con toda equidad; y que el odio hacia otros  
no os haga desviaros de la justicia. Sed justos: esto es lo más afín  
a la consciencia de Allāh. (…)  
AlMaidah 5:8

**Author's Note:**

> Hijoles... creo que me voy a emocionar con esto. Hay mucho de qué hablar sobre este sidestory. De todos los OC que creé para este universo, Khalil fue de los primeros en surgir. Muy al principio de que empecé a trabajar con 'Milo' pensaba hacerlo parte importante de la historia. Sin embargo, cuando comencé a escribir me di cuenta de que eso no hubiera sido una buena idea. No me dejarán mentir: los OC difícilmente son aceptados. ¿Realmente quería arriesgar la popularidad del fic por este personaje? De cualquier forma, fue una historia en la que trabajé mucho y siempre pensé en escribir un sidestory cuando terminara con la trama central.  
> He de admitir que no fue mi OC favorito. Es por eso que pensé en iniciar esta serie de sidestories con la de Argenis. Sin embargo, conforme la fui ideando me di cuenta de que tendría que mencionar varias veces a Khalil y el mejor modo de hacer eso era presentándoselos. Como ya irán viendo, la historia de Khalil es amplia. Digna tal vez de un gran multichap. No obstante, por la misma cuestión de que es un OC y que en realidad sólo tiene contactos con otros OC, además claro de mi flojera, me decidieron limitarlo a lo siguiente: dos oneshots y un multichap de 3 capítulos pequeños. En éstos veremos el resto de su vida: sus años como aprendiz, su breve tiempo como Santo de Atena y, por supuesto, su muerte.  
> Ahora, esto es algo que quiero registrar porque me pareció un proceso interesante. XD Pueden dejar de leer a partir de aquí si gustan. Esta parte de la historia de Khalil es probablemente la que menos cambio sufrió. La verdad que quedé sorprendida de la calidad del research que hice en su momento. Khalil fue creado a inicios del 2005 y ciertamente mi calidad de escritura no era tan buena en aquel entonces. Sin embargo en mis apuntes vi que realmente le eché muchas ganas al asunto. El barrio de Shuafat era un punto clave: una zona pobre habitada por musulmanes pero muy cercana a la 'nueva' zona de Jerusalén. En aquellos años (inicios de los 1960) llegaron varios refugiados musulmanes y en Shuafat encontraron un buen lugar para vivir. Se instalaron en construcciones ilegales y el gobierno israelí constántemente les andaba tumbando las casas. Usualmente no se quejaban: sabían que eran ilegales y como en realidad no eran sus hogares no era un trauma tan fuerte. Por supuesto, con el paso de los años los conflictos entre la zona este y oeste de Jerusalén ha aumentado hasta el punto de que se ha construido un muro para separar la zona pipiris nais de la pipiris fiu. Shuafat es una de las pocas zonas que se ha salvado de esta separación pero no por eso sus habitantes dejan de sufrir abusos por parte tanto de judíos como de musulmanes. Los niños de este lugar pueden asistir a la escuela pero de repente se genera violencia: los grupos menos marginados les echan piedras para evitar que se acerquen a ellos.  
> Y esto me lleva a la única diferencia que hice entre mis anotaciones y este oneshot: originalmente Khalil asesinó a un niño judío, no a un musulmán. Sin embargo, consideré que la escena tendría mucho más justificación y peso si el niño se sentía agredido por alguien de su propia religión.  
> Los musulmanes tienen fama de intolerantes. Honestamente, yo no conozco a ningún musulmán pero por lo que he leído, el problema surge como en todo: en los grupos radicales. Esto se manifiesta muy bien con las palabras que cité del Corán. El odio es malo porque te impide ser justo así que no se debe odiar a nadie.  
> Jothan, por supuesto, es un judío de Israél. Me figuro que estaba de visita en su tierra natal cuando encontró y salvó a Khalil. Recuerdo que en algún momento consideré que esta diferencia de religiones sería la causante del primer conflicto entre ambos pero casi inmediátamente deseché la idea. Todo eso no cuadraba en el contexto del Santuario y mucho menos para lo que pretendía para los mismos personajes.  
> Ah, y por cierto, la alquibla no es sino el nombre de la dirección que apunta hacia la Meca.  
> Mmmm... creo que eso es todo por ahora. Definitivamente haré más comentarios más adelante pero dejémoslo así por ahora. XD


End file.
